


i'm standing on my own two feet

by logicalspecs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Light Angst, Love them, but like a lot of fluff too, could be read as deacury, disco deaky strikes again, or just best friends being the bestest of friends, takes place somewhere in the 70s??, you know what john is trying his best yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: Sometimes it takes falling off a stage in front of thousands of people to realize what family means to you.aka john deacon discos himself right off of the stage. freddie tries to help-based off this disco deaky tumblr post: https://eveningmercury.tumblr.com/post/180505638902/disco-deaky-discos-so-hard-he-falls-off-the





	i'm standing on my own two feet

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i wanted to thank yall for 150 followers on my tumblr (@ eveningmercury ), so i wrote this! hope you enjoy!

It had been a long week, and John was tired.

Exhausted, really. They'd done shows almost every single day, and it was practically impossible to sleep more than a couple hours on the tour bus as they traveled to a new city.

John had no idea how he was still standing at this point.

It was a Friday night, and he was riding the adrenaline that came with the thrill of performing. Freddie stood in the center of the stage, stamping his foot to the beat of Another One Bites The Dust.

“Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low,” The frontman's voice was low and dark, and John let himself be pulled into the music, forgetting the world around him.

He didn't even realize he was falling until he hit the ground with a drowned out thud.

He stared up in shock at the stage that he had just fallen off of, a chorus of gasps rising from the audience behind him. 

He couldn't help but blush.

~

Freddie watched in mild horror and fascination as John's face flushed a deep scarlet red, a small smile (though it looked quite like a grimace, if Freddie was being completely honest) began to curl on his lips. The frontman could see his bandmate's eyes close for a second as he took a deep breath, probably still trying to recover from the shock of the fall.

The singer panicked. The fallen bassist looked on the verge of panicking himself, and Freddie really didn't want that, for both John's sake and his own. So, he did what any reasonable person would do when faced with impending disaster: he dove in head first.

Literally.

He probably should have looked where he was throwing himself to, because before he knew it, his ankle had intertwined itself with a mess of cords, and he was left dangling half off the stage.

“Freddie!” Brian's voice was sharp and practically dripping with concern. Roger's steady drum beat faltered slightly, before picking up again, though less energetically.

Out of the corner of his eye, Freddie could see John scrambling to his feet, shakily brushing off his pants- wait, why was John upside down?

It took Freddie a couple seconds to realize that he was, in fact, the one upside down. Right.

The dull throbbing in his ankle was starting to spread across his leg, tensing the muscles in his back. He should really untangle himself.

~

John managed to stifle his flinch as Freddie flung himself off the stage, though he couldn't hide his wince as Freddie dangled precariously off the edge, hanging from his ankle. 

As painful as the scene seemed, John wasn't about to let Freddie's distraction go to waste. The bassist quickly pulled himself up from the dusty floor of the arena, adjusting his guitar strap as he walked back towards the stage. As he pulled himself back onto the stage, he could see Freddie attempting to the same.

He wondered briefly what on earth made Freddie think his stunt was a good idea.

~

Freddie could see Brian's face shift from pure concern to a little hesitant as he leaned into his mic, a small smile on his face.

“Need a little help there, Fred?” He asked, and the audience chuckled lightly at that. Freddie felt a hot flash of embarrassment rise to his cheeks before he shoved it the back of his mind and grinned a blinding smile.

“I'm quite alright, darling,” he managed to mutter through gritted teeth. He was going to feel like complete hell come tomorrow morning.

With quite a bit of effort, Freddie managed to shift his weight more onto the stage, and untangle his legs from the their wire prison.

As he walked back towards center-stage, he had to force himself not to limp

~

“I appreciate what you did back there, Fred,” John said softly, after the show had ended and the band was backstage changing.

“Oh, it was nothing, darling. Gave the audience something to remember, huh?” John chuckled lightly at that, and Freddie smiled at him before walking over to his change of clothes.

John couldn't help but notice the man's limp.

“Yeah...” he muttered, frowning. “Hey, Fred?”

“Yes, dear?” Freddie answered, not bothering to turn around as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“How's your ankle?” He asked, gesturing vaguely at the singer's leg.

Freddie shrugged. “Oh, I'm fine, Deaky,” he assured, but John was not convinced in the slightest.

“Sit.” John shoved Freddie on the shoulder, pushing him into a nearby chair. “I'm going to get some ice.”

Freddie made a move to protest, but one look from the bassist left him slumping back into the soft cushions.

John nodded and hastily left the room in search for some frozen object to soothe Freddie's pain; it was the least he could do, after getting the man in this mess in the first place.

As he scoured the halls of the backstage area for some sort of kitchen, he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the night's events.

Freddie had thrown himself of the stage just so that John didn't feel too embarrassed after accidentally dancing his way off himself. The older man had done it without a second thought, and, if John was honest, that scared him.

What was to stop Freddie from getting to reckless with his actions? If the singer was willing to through himself off an almost meter drop without a second glance, who's to say he won't go farther than that? Who's to say he won't get himself killed-

John shook his head, scattering those thoughts. No, Freddie is a grown man, not some toddler who just learned how to walk.

The bassist only managed to find a cold water bottle in a small cooler bag near the stage, and he merely sighed before making his way back to his reckless lead singer.

~

Freddie winced as he poked at the purple bruise blossoming across the ankle. He leaned back and sighed, wishing he could just fall asleep then and there. 

He almost had fallen into the clutches of his dreams when John, in all his exasperated glory, chucked an icy water bottle right at his face.

“Ow, Deaky, what the hell?” He groaned, sitting up and glaring at his friend, who shrugged and sat on the stool across from him.

“What? You were asleep. I was waking you up.” 

Freddie rolled his eyes and rolled up his pant leg, exposing his swollen ankle as he placed the bottle against the bruise.

John's brow furrowed, but before he could speak, Freddie cut him off.

“It looks worse than it feels, darling, don't worry.” The frontman sent his bandmate what he hoped was a reassuring smile, because it truly did look like hell, and he was honestly too exhausted to really be in pain.

Freddie gave John one last smile before he let his eyes drift closed and he finally surrendered to the grasp of sleep.

~

John jumped slightly when the bottle slipped from Freddie's hand, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

John couldn't help but smile at his sleeping friend. It wasn't very often that the bass player got to see his showman's mask slip off, but now, curled up and asleep on an old couch, Freddie looked more peaceful than ever.

John could almost forget his own ache for sleep as he took in the moment around him. He liked to do that sometimes, just get lost in the extraordinary world he lived in. Times like these, when his surroundings are quiet, and he isn't being bustled from place to place, are when he remembers what Queen means to him.

Queen means family.

**Author's Note:**

> there we are!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated, hope yall enjoyed!
> 
> (also, i take prompts, so hit me up on tumblr if youve got any requests, @ eveningmercury)


End file.
